Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 014
Episode Summary Last episode ended with the gang hearing a loud scream and rushing to see where it came from. It was from Mai, who had just lost a duel against an eliminator named Panik, forcing to give up all her star chips and is therefore, eliminated from Duelist Kingdom. Upset at the way Panik treated her, Yugi challenges him to a Duel. If he wins, he gets all of Mai's chips back. However, if Panik wins, not only will he get Yugi's chips, Yugi will be burned to death. The duel does not start very well for Yugi, as Panik's Castle of Dark Illusions make it impossible to see any of Panik's cards and with a DEF of 2509, almost none of his monster can destroy it. All of Yugi's first few monsters are destroyed, but he is not intimidated by Panik's tricks and insults. He then starts mocking back at Panik. He shows him his Swords of Revealing Light, then Summons Curse of Dragon in Defense Position and Sets a card. Panik, believing the Set cards is Swords of Revealing Light, Summons Reaper of the Cards in an attempt to destroy the Set card, but it turns out to be a Trap Card, Spellbinding Circle, which traps the Reaper and reduces its ATK by 700. Yugi then Sets two cards. Panik says he is not finished yet. He has a whole bunch of powerful cards that can destroy Yugi and win the Duel. Note: When this episode first aired in the United States on Kids WB!, it was merged with the following episode, so the Duel took place in just one episode. In 2007, this episode was aired as two parts on 4-Kids TV, like shown on the DVD. Yami Yugi vs. Panik Turn 1: Panik Panik Normal Summons "Castle of Dark Illusions" in Defense Position (ATK]]: 920 / 1930 (After Field Power Bonus: 1196 ATK / 2509 DEF). It covers Panik's side of the field in darkness, making Yami Yugi unable to see what cards he plays. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Defense Position (ATK: 1400 / 1200). Turn 3: Panik Panik Normal Summons "Barox" (not possible as the real card is a Fusion Monster) in Attack Position (ATK: 1380 / 1530) (After Field Power Bonus: 1794 ATK / 1989 DEF). "Barox" attacks then destroys "Celtic Guardian". Turn 4: Yami Yugi [Yugi Normal Summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" (ATK: 1400 / 1200) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Panik Panik Normal Summons "Dark Chimera" in Attack Position (ATK: 1610 / DEF: 1460. (After Field Power Bonus: 2093 ATK / 1898 DEF). Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi switches "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" into Attack Position. "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" attacks; briefly revealing Panik's monsters. Turn 7: Panik "Barox" attacks then destroys Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (Yami Yugi: 1606 Life Points). Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi tells him about "Swords of Revealing Light", Sets 1 card then Summons "Curse of Dragon" in Defense Position (ATK: 2000 / 1500). Turn 9: Panik Panik, believing Yami Yugi's Set card is Swords of Revealing Light, Normal Summons Reaper of the Cards in Attack Position (ATK: 1380 / DEF: 1930) (After Field Power Bonus: 1794 ATK / 2509 DEF) to destroy it, but the card turns out to be Trap Card, Spellbinding Circle (the real card destroys Trap Cards. Duel concluded next episode... Changes to the English Version * Numbers of the countdown are cut from the dub. * A split-screen of Panik and the number 4 is cut out from the dub. * The Japanese Player Killer has the kanji for "yami," or "darkness," on his cap, which is removed in the US version. * The picture on Yellow Luster Shield is changed a bit in the dub. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes